Milo Murphy/Mối quan hệ
Gia đình Những người trong gia đình Milo gồm có 5 thành viên: Milo, Sara, Martin, Brigette, và thú nuôi Diogee. Sara là chị ruột của Milo. Họ đều rất thân với nhau và cùng chia sẻ một sở thích - fan hâm mộ của chương trình Doctor Zone. Dù Sara có vẻ khá cẩn trọng với định luật Murphy, Milo và Sara vẫn thấu hiểu và rất yêu thương nhau. Bố và mẹ của Milo, Martin và Brigette, đều rất thương yêu và tự hào về con trai của họ Diogee là chú chó của Milo trong nhà Murphy. Mặc dù Diogee rất trung thành và luôn bám theo Milo, cậu luôn bảo Diogee phải về nhà. Mặc dù cậu đã thấy được Diogee giúp đỡ mình vài lần như trong sự cố lạc đà, cậu vẫn rất kinh ngạc trước vài việc làm của Murphy, như việc đi cả đoạn đường từ trường đến hòn đảo bỏ hoang, hay việc Diogee tìm được Milo ở tận dưới lòng đất. ("The Undergrounders", "The Llama Incident", "Some Like it Yacht") Bạn bè thumb|270px|Milo và hai người bạn thân của cậu. Milo là một đứa trẻ được biết đến nhiều ở Danville với cái tên là "khu vực thảm họa biết đi." Chính vì lí do đó mà mọi đứa trẻ trong trường đều tránh xa cậu, trong khi một số khác lại rất thân thiết và sẵn sàng đồng hành với Milo. ("Going the Extra Milo", "The Undergrounders", "The Race") Hai người bạn của cậu thường xuyên xuất hiện nhất là Melissa và Zack. Melissa là bạn thân của Milo từ rất lâu. Cô rất tự tin và mạnh mẽ và luôn sẵn sàng cho định luật Murphy Zack, mặt khác, là một học sinh mới chuyển đến vùng Danville. Kể từ khi gắn bó với Milo trong một buổi sáng của ngày đầu tiên đi học, Zack đã trở nên thân thiết với Milo hơn, và cùng Melissa tham gia vào những chuyến phiêu lưu. Zack và Melissa luôn xuất hiện bên Milo, đôi khi cùng Milo đối mặt với vận xui từ bất kì đâu, đôi khi họ cùng nhau giúp đỡ Milo, khiến định luật Murphy không còn là một cản trở của cậu nữa. ("The Llama Incident", "The Race") Một người bạn khác của Milo là Amanda. Tuy không xuất hiện thường xuyên như Melissa và Zack, nhưng được biết là cậu có tình cảm với Amanda - một cô gái cầu toàn - và đã giúp đỡ cô vài lần. ("Smooth Opera-tor", "School Dance") Milo cùng Zack và Melissa thành lập ban nhạc "Just Getting Started", và có một tay trống cùng lớp tên là Mort. Cậu tuy có vẻ là bạn với Bradley, nhưng không cùng một thái độ ghét hay tránh xa Milo, và hăng hái tham gia tập luyện cùng ban nhạc. ("Battle of the Bands") Một người bạn nữa của Milo là Veronica, người trông trẻ của Milo lúc cậu còn là một đứa trẻ sơ sinh. Biết được định luật Murphy không hề dung thứ, Veronica luôn sẵn sàng và làm tốt công việc trông trẻ của mình, với cái ba lô mà chị sau này giao cho Milo. ("Secrets and Pies") Ngoài những người bạn thân thích với định luật Murphy, còn có những người rất ghét việc Milo gieo rắc định luật Murphy khắp mọi nơi. Bradley không hề thích Milo luôn có xui xẻo quanh mình, và cậu ghét việc sự chú ý của lớp luôn dành cho Milo hơn là cậu. ("The Undergrounders"). Một người khác là Elliot, một anh chàng tình nguyện gác đường, chính vì sự ám ảnh về an toàn nên anh bộc lộ thái độ rất cẩn trọng đối với Milo. Nhưng đã có lúc anh nhận ra rằng thế giới không có Milo, thì sự xuất hiện của anh cũng sẽ chẳng có ý nghĩa gì nữa. ("The Note", "World Without Milo") Melissa Chase thumb|270px|Milo cùng Melissa xem trận đấu bóng bầu dục. Một trong hai người bạn rất quen thuộc của Milo là Melissa, một cô gái đã là bạn với Milo khá lâu và cũng rất thân thích với gia đình Murphy, khi là người bạn duy nhất được tin tưởng đến dự tiệc sinh nhật của Milo. ("Party of Peril") Milo rất cởi mở với Melissa, và sẵn lòng giúp đỡ cô. Milo biết mình nên tham gia dự án không làm vỡ trứng khi nào, và khi nào thì cậu không nên tham gia vào, vì không muốn Melissa thất vọng khi cô thất bại dự án Khoa học của mình. Một lần, cậu cùng Zack, Milo giúp Melissa vượt qua nỗi sợ tàu lượn siêu tốc, dù biết rằng có Milo ngồi trên chuyến đi sẽ làm nó trở nên điên loạn và đầy nguy hiểm. ("Sunny Side Up", "Murphy's Lard") Milo và Melissa trước khi gặp Zack đã có nhiều cuộc phiêu lưu với nhau trước đó. Điển hình là sự cố lạc đà, một sự kiện được nhắc thường xuyên và khiến Zack rất hoang mang, cho đến khi Milo kể cho Zack nghe về sự kiện đó khi cậu, Melissa và Zack đang treo lơ lửng trên vách núi và phải bám vào một cành cây. ("The Llama Incident") Milo sẵn sàng kể cho Melissa nhiều bí mật về cậu, như việc cậu sợ bẫy ngón tay Trung Hoa, hay việc cậu không thể buộc dây giày vì nó có thể bị rối lên một cách vô cớ, hay việc Milo có người bạn lâu đời khác ngoài Melissa, và cái ba lô chính là ba lô của chị ta. Dù vậy, đó vẫn chưa là tận cùng về bí mật của Milo. ("Worked Day", "Secrets and Pies", "The Island of Lost Dakotas") Zack Underwood thumb|270px|Zack và Milo trên xe Scream-A-Torium Zack có một khởi đầu khác hoàn toàn với Milo so với Melissa. Khi lần đầu Milo gặp Zack, ngay ngày đầu tiên đến trường, cậu đã cho thấy mình rất quan tâm với người bạn mới của mình. Ban đầu thì Zack không thể chịu được cuộc sống của Milo, nhưng sau đó cậu đã chấp nhận và vui vẻ với cuộc sống của Milo hơn. ("Going the Extra Milo") Zack trở thành một trong hai người bạn thân thiết nhất của Milo. Milo cũng rất cởi mở đối với Zack, dù tính của cậu có vẻ hơi ngay thẳng và khá nghiêm túc. Mỗi khi định luật Murphy xảy ra với Zack, Milo luôn ở bên cậu với một nụ cười, dù Zack nghiêm túc với chuyện xảy ra quanh mình, nhưng cậu đã học cách biết chấp nhận. ("Going the Extra Milo", "Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!") Milo không hề tỏ vẻ buồn trước thái độ nghiêm túc của Zack khi đi chung với cậu và Melissa, thay vào đó, cậu dẫn hướng cho Zack, truyền cảm hứng cho Zack. Điển hình là khi cậu giúp Zack thấy được cậu ấy còn làm được nhiều hơn những gì cậu ấy nghĩ, và do đó giúp Zack lấy tinh thần để giúp cậu và Melissa ra khỏi hang đá lấp. Cậu vẫn cho thấy sự vui tươi của mình dù cho Zack có vẻ hơi lo sợ và hoảng hốt, khi kể chuyện về sự cố lạc đà. ("The Undergrounders", "The Llama Incident") Amanda Lopez thumb|270px|Milo và Amanda găp mặt sau buổi biểu diễn opera. Milo có tình cảm với Amanda, cô gái cầu toàn cùng lớp, một tình cảm không mấy bí mật với hai người bạn thân của cậu. Kể từ sau khi Amanda giúp Milo sắp xếp bữa tiệc sinh nhật cho cậu, Milo xuất hiện và giúp Amanda mỗi khi cô cảm thấy lo lắng về mọi thứ liên quan đến định luật Murphy. Lần đầu là khi cậu bắt gặp Amanda tại nhà hát thính phòng của Danville, nơi sẽ diễn ra vở kịch và cô White sẽ cộng điểm cho những ai đến xem. Biết được nỗi lo lắng của Amanda rằng vở kịch sẽ bị phá hủy nếu có cậu ở quanh, Milo thay vào đó, vô tình rớt xuống hậu trường sân khấu, và sẵn giúp Amanda có được giờ thư giãn không xảy ra sai sót. Không may thay, sai sót vẫn cứ thể mà xảy ra, dù cho Milo đã khắc phục mọi thứ sau đó. Sân khấu bị phá hủy và trông rất bừa bộn. Một diễn viên của vở kịch không muốn diễn trước một sân khấu như thế, và bỏ đi. Ngay lập tức, Milo vào thay diễn viên đó diễn vở kịch, trước sự ngỡ ngàng của diễn viên chính, và họ chỉ hành động theo lí trí để diễn. Nhưng mọi thứ đã có kết quả tốt đẹp. Màn vỗ tay của Amanda đã khiến cả dòng người vỗ tay theo. Amanda sau cùng rất thích việc làm vừa rồi của Milo, với vẻ mặt ngượng ngùng của Milo sau đó. ("Smooth Opera-tor") thumb|270px|Amanda mời Milo nhảy cùng cô. Lần thứ hai là khi Milo, Melissa và Zack tham dự tiệc nhảy do Amanda làm ủy ban của tất cả hoạt động. Amanda vẫn không cảm thấy an tâm khi Milo ở quanh một bữa tiệc nhảy với đầy đồ đạc dễ vỡ xung quanh. Milo cố gắng giúp đỡ bằng mọi cách cậu có thể, nhưng mọi thứ vẫn trở nên tệ hơn. Rồi một vụ cúp điện xảy ra, khiến Amanda vô cùng thất vọng. Milo biết rằng đã đến lượt của mình giúp Amanda, bằng cách sửa lại khung cảnh tiệc nhảy trong đêm mà cô không hay biết. Đến khi đèn điện được sửa lại bởi Milo, Amanda đã thấy một phong cảnh hoàn toàn mới của bữa tiệc. Bàng hoàng không biết ai đã sửa lại nó, cho đến khi thấy được một chiếc giày được để lại, và biết rằng không ai khác ngoài Milo đã sửa bữa tiệc này. Milo nhận lời cảm ơn của Amanda, và một lời mời nhảy cùng nhau, sau khi ban nhạc của cậu chơi bài hát của mình. ("School Dance") Milo đối xử với Amanda khác hơn so với những người bạn khác của cậu. Dù Amanda không hề muốn mọi chuẩn bị của mình đều bị phá hỏng bởi sự xuất hiện của Milo, Milo không hề lấy đó làm điều buồn. Thay vào đó, cậu giúp Amanda bằng dọn dẹp chính mớ hỗn độn mình gây ra, và luôn nhận được một lời khích lệ sau cùng của Amanda, cuối cùng là giúp cô cảm thấy vui vẻ hơn nhiều. Elliot Decker Elliot Decker, anh chàng lính gác đường ám ảnh với an toàn, là nhân vật điển hình cho những người ghét hoặc không thích định luật Murphy ở xung quanh. Elliot nghiêm trọng hóa vấn đề hơn: anh coi Milo là mối họa chính và không thể nào dứt bỏ của mình. Anh có một tấm biển dừng với chữ Milo ở đằng sau. Mặc dù Elliot đối xử không tốt với Milo, Milo vẫn cho thấy sự thân thiện và vui vẻ của mình mỗi khi gặp nhau, như mối quan hệ giữa cậu và Bradley. Mọi vấn đề với Milo của Elliot như luôn theo dõi cậu, ngăn và kiểm tra cậu mỗi khi có tín hiệu của cậu ở trên đường, hoặc không hề muốn là bạn với cậu và hai người bạn thân thiết của cậu, Milo vẫn điềm nhiên, một phần là vì hành động tất yếu của Elliot với những người đối phó định luật Murphy, và một phần nữa là sự cảm thông của Milo. ("The Note", "Party of Peril", "Disaster of My Dreams", "World Without Milo") Nhà du hành thời gian Milo cùng chị gái của mình là người hâm mộ của chương trình truyền hình khoa học viễn tưởng Doctor Zone, một chương trình xoay quanh khá nhiều đến du hành thời gian. Chính vì thế, cậu có cơ hội gặp mặt nguồn cảm hứng của chương trình, Balthazar Cavendish và Vinnie Dakota, bộ đôi nhà du hành thời gian. Họ thường xuyên chạm trán Milo và nhiệm vụ của họ thất bại cũng vì sự xuất hiện không có chủ đích đó. Ban đầu họ nảy sinh mối hiềm nghi, nhưng mọi thứ sau đó đã được giải quyết qua một cuộc phiêu lưu khó khăn và đầy hiểm nguy. Kể từ đó, họ trở nên gần gũi với Milo hơn cũng như là rất ngưỡng mộ, thương yêu Milo. Balthazar Cavendish và Vinnie Dakota thumb|270px|Milo cùng Cavendish và Dakota trên xe thời gian. Mặc dù Cavendish là nhân vật chính gây ra mối hiềm khích đầu tiên với Milo, Milo vẫn có thái độ rất lịch sự và lễ phép mỗi khi gặp hai người họ. Họ gặp nhau thường xuyên và rất tình cờ, điều khiến cho Cavendish nghi ngờ rằng cậu chính là gián điệp của tổ chức khác. Milo luôn bị theo dõi kể từ lúc bị tình nghi, cho đến khi Milo chính thức nói chuyện với hai nhà du hành thời gian, giải thích rằng đó chỉ là định luật Murphy, không phải do cậu cố tình tạo ra. Dakota thì khác. Mặc dù ông là người khởi đầu mối nghi ngờ để Cavendish có thể từ đó mà nghĩ sai thêm, Dakota lại rất bênh vực Milo, cho rằng đó chỉ là giả thuyết, và một cậu bé 13 tuổi không thể nào là gián điệp được. Dakota đã ngưỡng mộ Milo kể từ lúc cậu giúp Cavendish và Dakota đáp ra khỏi chiếc xe cứu hỏa an toàn. Khi gặp mặt giải thích nhau, khác với Cavendish, Dakota hỏi rất nhẹ nhàng, và tỏ ra hòa đồng hơn với Milo khi hỏi. Dakota còn cảm ơn Milo khi đã vô tình giúp lấy được chìa khóa xe thời gian của Brick và Savannah Milo vô tình có chuyến đi du hành thời gian đến năm 2175 với Cavendish và Dakota, điều ban đầu khiến Cavendish không hề hài lòng một chút nào. Milo vẫn tham gia cùng hai người, cho đến khi phát hiện rằng cây hồ trăn đã xâm chiếm thế giới. Trong suốt đường đi, Milo rất nghe lời hai nhà du hành thời gian, đi theo sát họ và cùng họ đấu lại với bọn cây đến từ tương lai. Sau khi giải quyết xong bọn cây hồ trăn từ tương lai, Milo còn phải trở về năm 1965 và gửi lá thư cho Orton Mahlson, cùng lúc Cavendish và Dakota đang cần đến đó để giải quyết một tin nhắn kì lạ. Phát hiện ra rằng năm 1965 bắt đầu một thế hệ cây hồ trăn mới chuẩn bị xâm chiếm tương lai, cả ba cùng Orton chạy đua theo thời gian, và không còn cách nào khác ngoài việc phải tìm giáo sư Time, khi họ đã bước vào đường cùng. Mỗi khi đồng hành với Cavendish và Dakota, Milo sẵn lòng giúp đỡ họ bằng những kĩ năng sẵn có của mình. Dù không có ba lô bên cạnh mình, kĩ năng của Milo cũng đủ để xoay sở trước bọn cây hồ trăn năm 2175. Milo còn giúp họ rất nhiều lần như việc dụ bọn cây vào lũ lạc đà bị xổng, giúp Cavendish và Dakota đối phó bọn cây bằng vật dụng trong ba lô của mình, hoặc khi cậu giúp chiếc xe thời gian cũ kĩ hoạt động bằng cây gậy thúc gia súc, giúp họ chạy thoát khỏi năm 1965, hoặc khi Milo truyền cảm hứng cho nhóm du hành thời gian rằng không được bỏ cuộc dù cho bị kẹt vào bước đường cùng. Cũng chính vì đó, Milo rất được Cavendish và Dakota tôn trọng và ngưỡng mộ. ("Missing Milo", "Fungus Among Us") Thể_loại:Mối quan hệ nhân vật